A Mix of the Nations
by Dani34235
Summary: Basically a long story of many of the nation couples; USUK, Franada, Gerita, Spamano ect..
1. Chapter 1

**Author here; so My friend, Melany, and I have been role playing different couples and stories with them for a long time now and I saved the messages because we thought it would be a good idea to post them. I took all of our messages and turned them into fanfiction form, and this is what we got. She gets half credit for this Fanfiction. **

**This is only the third story I have posted so please write your thoughts on our hard work, it keeps us writing (haha even the bad ones because you learn things from critiques too). Although if you don't like it I do ask that you critique in a nice way please and thank you. Now onto the story~**

* * *

><p>Francis met with America after the meeting, wanting to ask him a question, because it's only proper for a gentleman to do for his little lover. "America, mon ami. Would you mind me taking your brother out tonight?" He smiled happily at the American who was now giving him a ridiculous look.<br>"Why would I care?" He asked, not in a mean way, but an actually clueless way, wondering why Mathew and Francis hanging out would actually bother him.  
>"Well I was planning on taking him on a date and then fucking him." Francis said it as if he was discussing a shopping list.<br>"Dude, stop! I don't want to know!" He exclaimed with a light pink dusting his cheeks.  
>Francis winked and gave him a knowing smile. "Well it gives you and Arthur a night alone, oui?" Francis somehow produced a rose out of thin air and handed it to America. "And you and Arthur can have some fun as well, as lovers."<br>America's face turned even more red than it already was. "sure, awesome, but don't hurt Mattie or I'll be the hero that has to take care of the bad guy, which would be you. Got it?" America gave Francis a serious look that the Frenchman hadn't ever seen on the usual goof-ball Francis gave an awkward nod with a smile. "Oui. have fun with Arthur." He left the American to call his British friend while Francis walked off to find Mathew. Alfred took a few minutes, but he did convince Arthur to spend the night with him and go out to dinner.

Once Francis found Mathew, he pulled him into one of America's guest rooms. "Hello beautiful." He said, causing Canada to blush. "H-hello Francis." He replied and felt Francis's lips press lightly against his own, heating his face even more.  
>"I missed you." Francis said and nuzzled his neck<p>

"I missed you too Francis." Mathew said while leaning his head up to be kissed again

-in America's other guest bedroom where Belarus, Hungary and Vietnam were staying-

Hungary's eyes became alert and was distracted from their dull conversation about planning a trip to the hot springs in Japan. "I smell yaoi." she said, gaining the attention of her female companions. She took out her ever present camera from a hidden pocket in her skirt. "Must find." She said, beckoning her friends to follow.  
>Belarus was slightly interested, but was more amused with her friend's actions and proceeded to follow. "I guess I will help. There really isn't much to do in this hot nation." She blushed as she realized what her words implied, causing Vietnam and Hungary to snicker. "That's not what I meant." She glared, effectively shutting them up. She looked to Shizuko and held out her hand to her. "Coming Shizuko?" She asked and Vietnam took her offering hand as they set out to find their yaoi. (side story; "Interesting Love Twist" for Viet+Belarus coming soon)<br>Hungary stopped randomly at another door and put her ear up to the door. "It's Canada and France." She said excitedly and made a tiny squeal.  
>Belarus then looked up to the air vent over them. "We can go through that air vent, it leads to an opening over their room and the vents are just barely large enough for us to fit." She said and looked up to see Vietnam and Hungary looking at her questioningly. She blushed slightly and said, "My brother used to come here all the time before Alfred and Arthur got together...So when I was still chasing after him to marry him, I would follow until I ended up seeing them.." Her voice trailed off and she shivered.<br>Hungary looked at the air vent again. "Let's do it!" She exclaimed. Belarus offered her hands clasped together for Hungary to step on. Hungary reached up and opened the vent to climb in, using her arm strength to climb up. Vietnam also got a boost form Belarus and helped Hungary pull her up. "It's tight in here" Vietnam said as she squirmed against them.  
>Belarus looked to her, "We have to be quiet." She whispered. "The sound travels well in here and we will have to crawl one at time until we reach the other vent.<br>They continued crawling until they were over the couple, looking down from the air vent. Veitnam and Belarus were on one side, while Hungary was looking in from the other side. "This is the jackpot, thank you Belarus." Hungary hit the record button as Belarus nodded.  
>Vietnam took out her own camera and set it up so that she didn't have to hold it. "What about Arthur and Alfred?" she asked. "They are going out to that one restaurant tonight. I bet we could get some juicy action there. We can leave my camera here to get it later." Hungary nodded enthusiastically at her suggestion. "That's a great idea Vietnam. Let's go, I think Alfred left to get England about an hour ago." The girls nodded and started to scoot out of the air vent.<p>

-At the Cafe-

Their waitress is writing down their orders and Alfred talks enthusiastically about anything and everything to the bored-looking Brit because he is nervous, but is still trying to act like his idiotic, goofy self. "So Iggy, how long have we been together?" He asked, staring off to the wall.  
>"Six months I believe." Arthur says and takes a sip of his tea.<br>Alfred starts looking bored. "hmmm... So it's really been that long." He mumbles loud enough for England to hear and takes another gulp of his coke.  
>Arthur stares at his tea, his face going blank. "Why? Is there something wrong?" He asks and takes a bite of his lamb that the waitress brought.<br>Alfred chuckles lightly and drinks more coke, trying to gain the confidence he usually has, but for reason, when it comes to Arthur, his confidence level seems to deplete. "I just think that we shouldn't be dating anymore.." He says, looking everywhere and everything accept Arthur. He gets up as Arthur is about to run out of the restaurant and gets down on one knee in front of him while pulling out a ring. "Iggy? Arthur, will you be mine forever?"

Belarus tugs on Vietnam's arm from in the bushes where they were all hiding and said, "Did you see that? He is proposing!" Shizuko laughed and nodded her head while putting her hand on top of Belarus's hand.

Arthur turned bright red and couldn't seem to get a single coherent sentence out as Alfred's sky blue eyes that begged for an answer stared into his own green ones. "wha...I...I... W-" His words were cut off as a shot rang out through the restaurant and Arthur fell forward into America's arms.  
>"Iggy!" Alfred shouted and picked Arthur up to carry him to the car as he bled out from being shot in the chest. He lowered his lover down into the seat carefully so Arthur would feel the least amount of pain from being set down. "You are NOT going to die today Arthur!" He shouts and holds his hands as he drives to the hospital as fast as he can.<br>Arthur is breathing hard, getting out raspy breaths. "Alfred." He barely gets out as he coughs up blood.  
>Alfred tightens his grip on his lover's hand. "Hold on Iggy, we are almost there." He pulls into the ambulance drive way and shouts, "Give me some help over here! He has been shot!" America saw people run over and leaned over to kiss England's forehead. "I love you Iggy, don't die now...I didn't even get to hear your answer..."<br>doctors run up with a stretcher and move England onto it, forcing Alfred to let go of England's hand One of the doctors who ran out said, "sir, you are going to have to wait in the waiting room for him. We will do everything we can."  
>While they were bringing Arthur inside, Alfred continued to hold his hand and Arthur mumbled out, "Alfred..." and then his hand went limp from passing out and the doctors hurry to get to the operating room. The assisting nurse said, "doctor he stopped breathing! we have to get that bullet out! Sir, you really need to leave. You can't be in the operating room." She puts a hand on his shoulder. "I understand how you are feeling and I am sorry, I will lead to where you can wait, it's right next to the operating room."<br>While Alfred was waiting where the nurse had put him, Hungary walked in with Belarus and Vietnam. Hungary walked to Alfred and pulled him into a big hug. "Alfred, are you okay? What happened?" She asks, causing the tears that Alfred was desperately fighting off to come surging forward, pouring down his face.  
>Alfred clutches at Hungary, holding onto her as if she was the only thing keeping him in place. "H-he got shot!" He forces out through sobs. He lets go of Hungary and drops to his knees on the ground. "And I couldn't do anything to save him..."<br>Hungary gasps and kneels on the ground with him, not letting him go. "Oh my god. I am so sorry Alfred, It's not your fault."  
>Belarus awkwardly hugged him as she was not used to consoling people and starts rubbing his back, attempting to help the sobbing american.<br>America was glad to have them there even though it was so hard for him to talk about Arthur with out bursting out into another fit of sobs. "I proposed, but...but...He was shot before..before he could answer."  
>They could hear some of the commotion going on inside the operating room. The sound of a heart monitor could be heard. They could also hear the doctor, "His heart stopped! Quick, zap him!"<p>

Alfred was shaking at this point

"Again!"

"Still nothing Doctor." The nurse was also heard from the door being opened by someone walking out of the operating room.

"We aren't giving up on him!"

America was still shaking and mumbling, "no..no..no..You can't die Iggy." He heard the heart monitor pick up it's beeping again, meaning his heart restarted. Alfred's tears of pain turned into tears of joy as he heard his lover's heart steadily beating once more. "Please stay alive Iggy...I need you.." The three women there looked at each other and then back to Alfred with compassion and sadness.

Around an hour later, the doctor came out of the operating room with blood staining his coat. "will he make it?" America goes on, "How is he? Will he be alright or is there life-long damage? When can I see him?"  
>The doctor puts a hand on his shoulder to get him to be quiet. "Sir, he will be alright. He may have a scar, but he will live. You may stay with him, but be careful of his heart monitor."<br>As soon as the doctor was done talking, Alfred took off into the room that Arthur was in. "Iggy..." He whispered. He walked over to Arthur's side, seeing him asleep on the hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his chest and side. He sat down by him, being careful of the cords that were attached to Arthur, and ran his fingers through Arthur's sandy blond hair. "Iggy.." He whispers again, tears threatening to leak again. "Arthur, I am so sorry this happened." He said, not expecting to be heard and placed a light kiss on Arthur's forehead. "I love you Arthur."  
>"...uh...Al...uh.." Arthur groans, voice strained from pain. He looked up to Alfred's eyes. 'like the sky' Arthur thinks and says, "You look terrible."<br>Alfred was so happy that Arthur was awake and talking, that he took no offense to Arthur's comment. "Iggy!" He exclaimed, "I'm so happy you are alive." He gave the Brit a big smile and a quick kiss, causing Arthur to blush. "I just spent the last hour and a half not knowing if you were going to live or die and you don't look so perfect either." His eyes traveled down to see the bandages and winced.  
>"Well, I am sorry... I guess that this time the night was ruined by me." Arthur said with a sad look upon his face.<br>America's eyes widened at Arthur's apology. "You don't have to apologize Iggy! It wasn't your fault!

Alfred's eyes widened as he said, "You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault Iggy! I should have protected you better, I am supposed to be the hero!" a fear tears left those blue eyes and slide down his face.

Arthur breathed out, "You are such a git." He cupped Alfred's cheek. "But you are my git." Arthur leaned up and brought their lips together.

Alfred smiled into the kissed while kissing back. "So is that a yes to you being mine forever?"

Arthur smiled in return. "Yes, you hero."

Alfred pulled out the ring from his pocket and opened the little black box to reveal a delicate but not too feminine engagement ring. He placed it on Arthur's finger loving how it looked there. "Right where it belongs." He gave Arthur a tender, light kiss on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two; woot! so this will go into a Germany and Feliciano story for a bit. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Italy and Germany were looking through Italy's photo ablums when they came across a certain photograph. (A picture of Holy Roman Empire and Chibi Italy) .comalbums/yy98/HetaliaLove/-Pairings-/HRE%20x%

Germany's blue eyes turned slightly perplexed as he asked, "Hm, who is this Italy?"

Feliciano's smile faltered, almost turning into a frown, but not quite. "He was a very good friend of mine from long ago." Feliciano's smile returned. "The Holy Roman Empire."

Germany became thoughtful for a moment. "An old friend? What happened to him?" 'He reminds me of...me' Ludwig thought to himself.

Feliciano's eyes started to water, a tear threatened to escape from his brown eyes, but he kept his smile. "He died. A long time ago he went to war and didn't some back..."

Prussia was standing in the doorway when he made his presence known. "That's what you think Feli." His red eyes were fixated on Feliciano.

Germany looked to his brother a bit a worried expression on his face. "Bruder?"

Feliciano looked up to Gilbert confused. "What? Ve~ Gilbert, what do you mean?"

Ludwig didn't want his brother to cause any harm; physically or emotionally. "Bruder, don't say anything to upset him."

Gilbert was still fixated on Feliciano. "But I speak the truth. He is still alive Feli."

Feliciano's mouth opens in shock. "W-what?" He shot up from the couch and ran over to Gilbert, gripping at his black t-shirt. "Where..How is he still alive? They told me he was dead.." The tear that were threatening to spill over ran firmly down the Italian's cheeks.

Gilbert looked down to the crying Italian, his red-eyed gaze softened a bit. "Oh he is very close and no he didn't die, but grew up to become someone great."

Ludwig felt a bit hurt by the display. "Bruder you better not be teasing him."

Feliciano looked into Gilbert's eyes for moment while tears silently ran down his cheeks. "Please tell me where I can see him.."

Gilbert looked down to Feliciano almost regretting what he had to say next, but knew Feliciano had to figure things ou on his own. "I'm sorry Feli, but you can do it on your own." He smiled down sadly at the small Italian. "Just look for someone that has the same features."

Feliciano looked back to Ludwig and then once more at Gilbert before going back to the couch trying to stop his tears.

Ludwig looked at the little Italian next to him on the coush wanting to find a way to cheer him up. "Italia, are you okay?" He asked.

Feliciano looked up to Ludwig attempting to smile. "I'm alright Doitsu." He reached over the table and closed the scrap book.

"Would you like to go out somewhere?" Ludwig asked and a light pink tinted his cheeks.

Feliciano found it easier to smile after being asked the question. "Okay Doitsu, where should we go?"

"Well, we could go to the park...and have a picnic." Ludwig's cheeks tinted slightly darker.

Feliciano got up and started heading toward the kitchen. "Okay Doitsu. I'm going to go make some pasta for it.

Gilbert sighed and muttered, "I wonder if he'll see it." He then left the room to set up for the plan that had slipped into his head.

"what?" Ludwig says very confused by his brother's actions and words. He shrugs it off and goes to get ready for his picnic.

Feliciano was humming and singing in the kitchen while making his pasta. He called out to Ludwig. "Doitsu~ What else do you want for the picnic?"

"Uh..Some wurst would be nice." Ludwig called back while putting on his shirt.

Feliciano finished cooking everything and put it all in the wooden picnic basket. "Doitsu," he said while walking out of the kitchen to Ludwig."The basket is ready. What park are we going to?"

"The one just down the street." Ludwig took the basket from Feliciano to carry it for him causing.

Feliciano smiled when Ludwig started carrying the basket for him and looked out to the sky. The clouds were scarce making the sky a beautiful constant blue and the brightness of the sun made the grass look even greener.

"Ja. It is." Ludwig responded as he looked out to the sky as well, making the sun hit his hair a certain way with the breeze that caused him to look so much like Feliciano's first love for a moment.

Feliciano's eyes widened at the resemblance, but put it out of his mind quickly, not wanting to ruin the day. "Doitsu, is this a good spot to have our picnic?" Feliciano asked when they reached a grassy area with sporadic patches of flowers near the lake.

Ludwig answered, "Ja, it's perfect." He layed out the light blue blanket they had brought for their picnic. Feliciano thanked Ludwig when he held out a plate for Feliciano while blushing.

"Grazie Doitsu." Feliciano noticed the light pink tint to Ludwig's face and asked, "Ve~ Doitsu, why are you blushing?"

Ludwig said the first thing that came to his mind. "Uhh..It's the sun.."

"Are you too hot?" Feliciano put the back of his hand to Ludwig's in worry. "Ve~ you don't feel too hot"

Ludwig tried hard to keep his blush in check. "Nein. It's okay, I'm not sick. Let us just enjoy the day."

Feliciano removed his hand, but handed Ludwig some water just in case. "Uh, thank you Italia." Ludwig and drank some of the water he was handed. They finished there pasta and Feliciano lied back to look up in the sky. "Uh Feli. What will you do once you find this guy you are looking for?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano looked at Ludwig, seeing a bit of worry in his blue-eyed gaze. Ludwig was sitting cross-legged with his back straight. "Well I haven't really thought about it." Feliciano replied. "Well I guess I would first ask him what happened and tell him that I missed him."

"Oh..Uh what was he like back when you knew him?"

Feliciano looked back up to the sky with a smile on his face as he remembered his first love. "He was very nice. He would see me while I was doing my chores and always protected me."

"Oh I see."Ludwig said turinging away and looking a bit sad.

"Ve~Doitsu are you alright?" Feliciano asked siting back up and looking up at him.

"Ja I'm alright. It's just that reminded me of someone I knew once. " He said looking up at the sky.

"Really what were they like?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig thought back as far as he could remember. "Well they were a maid back when I lived with Rodrich. I always wanted to say hello but my shyness got the better of me, and yet we became close firends. But something happend and I never saw them again."

As Feliciano listen to the story his eyes began to open with realization. "Why didn't you ever see them again?" He asked. "I was set off to war I believe. Unfourtunat ly I lost most of my memories so I don't really remember my childhoood that well." Ludwig admited. Feliciano's eyes now fully open looked up at the German. " How long ago was that? "

" It was twenty-four years ago. So I was six." The Italian was now almost certain now. '_No way can Doitsu..can he really be?_' A little ways away behind a tree, Gilbert hid by a tree testing the winds strenght. '_ All right the wind is just right. _' He thought peeking out from around the tree. ' _This better work. _' And with that he threw some black cape into the the wind along with a cap.

" Ah what the hell!" The blond German cursed as a pile of black material fell on him. Making his way out Ludwig ended up having the cape drapped around his shoulders and the cap on his head. " What the hell is all this ?" He said feeling the marterial.

Feliciano gasped and tears threaded to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoy mine and Mel's story. I would like to give thanks to her again for roleplaying and typing up stuff if I get lazy~ oh, one more thing; Mel has made a video that has a couple of the couples we will have in our story (accept Russia x China because we have Russia x Prussia), which can be found here, .com/watch?v=F0c_3fv4R_o (add youtube to the beggining)**

In a fraction of a second Ludwig was on the ground with a sobbing Italian on him. "Feli what's wrong what's the matter? " He asked consered and under of how to deal with the situation. "Doitsu, that maid was me! Oh Shinsei Roma I've missed you. " Feliciano cried as he leaned up to kiss Ludwig.

Ludwig turned a deep shade of red as several memeries flashed by. When they broke apart Feliciano just snuggled up to him. "So Doistu what shall we do now?" The German smiled and cupped his face. "Well I believe I owe you a date." He said and stood up offering his hand to the Italian.

"Can we go somewhere with pasta?" Feliciano asked. "Of course." The Italian smiled and took the German's hand. Feliciano smiled and looked up at him just as the wind blew causing Ludwig's cape to blow as well. They locked fingers and head off to town to find a good resturant.

It was the after noon by the time they returned form their picnic, the sun getting ready to set. Once inside, Ludwig was very irritated to find random bits of clothing and house-hold items strewn about the house. "Why must Gilbert make such a mess?" Ludwig muttered, exasperated as he set to cleaning up the mess his brother left behind, not wanting to think of why there were clothes in with the items on the floor.

Italy was standing in the hallway with Ludwig, watching him clean. "But Doitsu, they are just having fun together. Isn't that what counts?" He asked as he hugged his German lover from behind.

Ludwig developed a light blush, but continued cleaning. "Well they can have their 'fun' without making a mess of my house." He said.

Feliciano looked to the mess, seeing that the hallway was quite messy for them being gone for only a couple hours. "Ve~ then why don't you let him clean the house." Feliciano suggested as he leaned up and gave Ludwig a quick kiss.

Ludwig turned away to hide his blush and said, "I know, but I just can't stand having a mess. Once he finished with the hallway, he went to the kitchen, finding more of a mess, only this time, the mess consisted of pans with grease on the counter. Ludwig sighed, a vein popping out on the side of his forehead.

Feliciano sat down at the kitchen table, watching his boyfriend work at scrubbing the dishes. "I had fun on our picnic Doitsu." Feliciano said with a bright smile, lightly bouncing in his chair.

"Ja. It went well." Ludwig agreed, finally finished with those greasy pans. He went to the table, where Feliciano was sitting and folded up the picnic blanket to set it on the counter along with the cape.

Feliciano looked at the cape for a moment before saying, "Doitu, I'm so happy I found out that you were my Shinsei Roma. I had thought that I lost you years ago."

Ludwig looked up from the counter to look at the little Italian. "I'm sorry Feli. If I had known sooner I would have told you." Ludwig said, while walking over to the Italian sitting at his mahogany table. Ludwig took the wooden seat next to Feliciano and gave sad smile. "It's just too bad that I can't really remember much."

Feliciano leaned over and gave Ludwig a gentle kiss before saying, "I know, but I am just so happy to have you back." He smiled at the German.

Ludwig's smile didn't hold any sadness as he looked down at Feliciano. "Feliciano, can you tell me about myself? I mean, my younger self." Ludwig asked sheepishly.

Feliciano just smiled and thought back to his childhood. "Well you were always watching me work, and followed me around, but were so very shy that when I came up to you, you would blush and run away." The Italian chuckled at the memories. "You even wrote me a song. It wasn't very good, but it was very sweet. Then, the day you left for war... we had our first kiss." A small, shimmering tear left the corner of Feliciano's eye.

"Did we..." Ludwig spoke up, reaching a hand over to tilt Feliciano's face up. "like this?" He asked before gently pressing his lips to the Italian's.

Feliciano smiled into the kiss as a 'yes' to the unanswered question and pressed his lips harder against Ludwig's. Ludwig moved his hand across Feliciano's soft cheek and into his silky and sucked lightly on Feliciano's bottom lip in a silent question. Feliciano let out a tiny moan as he opened his mouth, allowing Ludwig access and dominance in their passionate lip-lock. Ludwig picked his little Italian lover up off of the chair and set him down gently onto the table as he explored Feliciano's mouth. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck to pull him even closer and soon, Feliciano was laying back on the table with Ludwig practically on top of him.

"Hey west, Im he- well, well well, it's about time you got some action. kesesesese." Gilbert smirked at his brother with approval.

Ludwig automatically froze as he heard his brother's words and when he heard the strange laugh from Gilbert, he turned to him quickly, leaving Feliciano laying back against the table. "Nein Bruder, it's not what it looks like." Ludwig said, straightening his shirt.

Gilbert just let out another laugh at the shocked and embarrassed expression on his little brother's face. "Kesesesese. Sure it isn't West. I'll leave you to your boyfriend. Later!" The Prussian quickly exited to the room, with a smirk still on his face, to go back to his Russian lover waiting for him in his room.

Feliciano sat back up, looking at Ludwig's very red face. "Ve~ Doitsu, is everything okay?" He asked and got off of the table to return to Ludwig's side.

"Ja. Everything is alright, but we really should finish cleaning." Ludwig said quickly, heading back toward the picnic basket.

Feliciano stood a bit nervous before following Ludwig and taking his hand. "But Doitsu." He said, regaining Ludwig's attention."I kind of have a problem." He pressed Ludwig's hand against his bulge lightly, blushing and breathing slightly accelerating.

Ludwig's eyes quickly widened and pulled his hand away just as quickly. "F-Feliciano!" He exclaimed, even more flustered than before. "We can't do that here. Not with Gilbert in the house."

Feliciano gave a small whimper, his jeans feeling very tight. "But it's uncomfortable Doitu~" He said, looking away.

Ludwig, so red that his face could compete with little Lovino's blushes, sighed in defeat at the cute face his lover was making. "Alright, but you have to keep your voice down Feliciano." Ludwig told him and picked him up.

The happy Italian Kissed his cheek and rested his head on the German's shoulder. "Thank you Doitsu."

* * *

><p>The sound of panting and moving sheets filled the room. "Doitsu, I'm ready.." Feliciano panted as Ludwig tenderly kissed his neck."<p>

"Are you certain Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, cupping Feliciano's cheek.

Feliciano nodded. He wrapped a leg around Ludwig's waist and placed his other leg on Ludwig's shoulder. "Si, I am ready Ludwig." He said, interlocking their fingers.

Ludwig positioned himself at Feliciano's entrance and pushed in slowly, feeling the Italian tense up. When Feliciano finally relaxed, he pulled out until just his head was still inside Feliciano and moved back in, setting a steady pace. "Are you doing alright?" Ludwig asked, leaning down to steal a kiss.

Feliciano kissed back and nodded. "Si, I'm alright, ah~" He moaned as Ludwig quickened his speed. "Ich Liebe Dich Feliciano." Ludwig whispered into Feliciano's ear.

"Ah~" Feliciano moaned again as his prostate was hit. "Anch'io ti amo Ludwig." Bother of them reached a perfect rhythmic pattern and began moaning each other's name. "Uh~ Ludwig..Ti amo. Ti amo." Feliciano continued moaning and brought the German's head down for a passionate kiss, his tongue swirling around Ludwig's as his hips met every thrust. Ludwig groaned into the kiss while pumping Feliciano's member and running his finger along Feliciano's curl in time with his thrust. "Ah, Ludwig!" Feliciano shouted as he came, Ludwig following after a more thrusts.

"Feliciano..." He muttered as he pulled Feliciano into another passionate kiss while pulling out.

"I love you Ludwig. Forever." Feliciano said when they broke apart for air.

"I love you too." Ludwig replied. "I've loved you since the 900's Feliciano."

Feliciano smiled and cuddled up to his German lover, resting his head on Ludwig's chest. "We are very lucky... to have found each other... and have... another... shot at love..." He said, slipping into sleep.

Ludwig smiled and gave Feliciano and small kiss. "I know. I am happy as well." Ludwig drifted off to sleep.


End file.
